Zalgo (Bromo mento)
Summary Copypaste time Zalgo is a being that could best be described as a "horror," a creature of utmost terror. He is known as "He Who Waits Behind the Wall" and the "Nezperdian Hivemind" in some circles. He is an eyeless abomination with seven mouths. His right hand holds a dead star and his left hand holds the Candle Whose Light ss Shadow and is stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Six of his mouths speak in different tongues. When the time is right, the seventh shall sing the song that ends the Earth. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. Without order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo. He Who Waits Behind the Wall. ZALGO! Powers and Stats Tier: Heavy++++/+++ (Medium) Name: 'Zalgo, Emtro for some hispanic funny guys, Maluma Baby '''Origin: '''Edgypasta '''Gender: '''Lmao, he is chaos. Do you think he can have gender? '''Age: '''Lmao, he is chaos. Do you think he can have age? '''Classification: '''Horror Incarnate, Edgy Reggaeton Singer, How You Can't Pass Through Walls? Haha, Just Pass Them And That's It, Nothing Complicated '''Powers and Abilities: '''Bruh Momento Physical Characteristics (Supposedly, physically is a trash. Well, as the downplayers and the bad wankers says, reason of why his physical attributes are a Bruh Momento), Soulfuck (Because he can fuck souls, duhh), Spiritual ""Devoration"" (Can devour souls... but f*ck, who was the guy who thought calling the skill like that would sound cool?) Soul Removal (Remove the souls through the eyes), Change of the Emotion and Alteration of the Feeling (We don't know what Madness Manipulation is, so drive someone to the vortex of madness = change of the emotions and warping of the feelings xd), Mindfuck, Mind Manipulation, Immortal Bond (One with the chaos), Dimensional Transcendence (Hurr idk how dimensions work. So travel between dimensions = transcend dimensions xdxdxdddd), Change of the Anatomy (When you get closer to him, your body would be totally changed and you will be more ugly than Bad Bunny), Non-Corporeal (Because he has no shape... we can use a better statement for this such being called as the feeling of chaos or the chaotic hivemind, but nah, those statements doesn't exists. Is better a doubtful statement such "the one without shape" than something that states Zalgo as an abstract being. We are good making respect threads), Shapeshifting, Possession, Reggaeton Manipulation (Sings reggaeton to ""spiritually kill the world""), Matter Control (His warp is nothing more than '[ M A T T E R ] ) Attack Potency: Level of the Planet++++/+++ (Medium) '(Has the power to sing Despacito 2 to destroy the world... in a spiritual way. I don't know da f*ck this means, but he can. He can do this... E Momento). He can spiritually devour your soul so GG durability '*dab*. Speed: Inapplicable '(Because he is an incorporeal being he is unable to have... physical... stats... who is doing this?). 'Lifting Strength: Inapplicable. Striking Strength: Inapplicable. Durability: Inapplicable '''(Because heck yeah, he is not a corporeal being and so he cannot have some physical stats. Screw Yuyuko, screw any other Non-Corporeal being with physical stats, that's our logic now, ekizD) Being Non-Corporeal makes him difficult to harm. '''Stamina: '''Limitless because no body, keks. '''Range: '''Planetary++++/+++ with his powa'. '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing, lmao. '''Intelligence: Nothing, lmao. x2 Weaknesses: '''Physically is a trash. But hey, physical concepts doesn't bound Zalgo, so he in some way transcends the concept of matter itself, which means that ZALGO HAS 1A STATS!1!1!!!11!!!! '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Reggaeton of the Soul (Despacito 2): '''Zalgo can open his Seventh Mouth to sing a song so much ugly that can make the Earth blow up, """in a spiritual way""". Based on the CONTEXT, this means that he is the embodiment of every reggaeton singer such daddy yankee or maluma baby, basically the cancer of the world, and when he sings, he is ironically waking up the carcinogenic cells of the world, sending to shit everything and everyone in it. To much OP for a black amorphous thing Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Makes Zalgo look like an edgy 2005 Deviantart OC Category:Dropkicks Zalgo through alefinity aleverses Category:Singers Category:"Monsters" Category:Ugly Category:Maluma Baby Category:Makes everyone get Cancer Category:So Edgy He Kills His Own Knives Category:Creepypasta Manipulation Category:Creepypasta Category:THE CONTEXT